


Another promise

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fictober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Ellick, Soft Ellie Bishop, Soft Nick Torres, post 17x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 8: "I'm not doing that again"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Another promise

"Okay Mr. badass, how about jumping out of the way of a car the next time it comes at you? Like I did"

"Don't even. Cause you know I risked my life to save yours"

"I know"

Ellie went quiet after that, eyes fixed on her hand holding Nick's. She was trying hard not to break down in tears.

Nick looked at Ellie, and his heart broke a little at the sight of her shoulders shaking slightly. It hurt him more that it was him she was crying over.

"Ellie.." Nick started softly, “Can you look at me please?”

It took Ellie a few seconds to finally look up and lock eyes with Nick, her own glassy with unshed tears.

Nick wanted nothing more to sit up and wrap Ellie up in his arms, but he was certainly not allowed to move too much. So instead, he tugged at Ellie’s hand and had her leaning forward, her head careful pillowed on Nick’s chest.

“Nick.. this doesn’t hurt you right?” Ellie mumbled nervously, wanting to make sure he’s not in any more pain.

“B, with the amount of meds in me, I can’t really feel much” Nick chuckled, earning a small pinch on his side.

“Don’t you joke about that!” Ellie shot up from Nick’s chest, and frowned at him. But her expression was hardly hold any anger, it was more like worry and fear.

“Okay okay, _I’m not doing that again_ ” Nick was quick to reassure Ellie, and tugged her back down into their previous position.

“And not jumping in front of a speeding car to save me again too?” Ellie asked with a small and vulnerable voice.

“Ellie, you know I can’t promise you that” Nick sighed and moved his hand to comb through Ellie’s hair when he felt Ellie tensed against him, “But I can make you another promise” He added sincerely.

“What is it?”

“Next time when I protect you from any danger, I will be more careful okay? I promise”

“Okay. You need to keep it cause I need you alive Nick”

“I know baby, same here”


End file.
